


Sleepyyyy

by notsafeforlurk



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, Sleep fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: yawn
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sleepyyyy

"You seem sleepy." 

Wukong shot his eyes opened and saw Macaque in front of him with a concerned look. 

"Yawn~ Well I have been doing a lot of stuff lately and I guess I'm not as energetic as I used to be..." 

"Come on, you should probably call it a day then. Elders need their sleep~" 

"I'm not that-" Wukong cut himself off with a long yawn. 

"-old..." 

"Sure, gramps." Macaque said and dragged Wukong by the hand towards their bedroom. They both got on the bed and under the covers. 

"Well, goodnight, Peaches-" 

He then stopped talking and paid attention to the monkey suddenly wrapping his arms around him. 

"Uhhh..." 

"Shut up." 

Macaque took the hint and too wrapped his arms around the other monkey and placed his chin on top of Wukong's head. 

"Night, Peaches." 

He heard no response and only soft snoring. He then closed his eyes too and finally went into a deep slumber.


End file.
